Random
by Cards
Summary: A series of unconnected stories based in modern times. Het adn Slash. Rating for swearing.
1. I hit everyone

Skittery smiled over at Guard, she sat at her desk. Blonde hair in a pony tail hanging over her shoulder. The shirt she wore was loose enough so he could see her collar bone and he grinned. She turned over her shoulder and glared at him "Stop staring" her voice carries a bit of a grin though she glares.

"Sorry" He smiled leaning over and kissing her quickly while the teacher is writing on the board. Guard smiles and turns away, but for a brief second her eyes meet his. The two smile and turn away. One person in the class is fixated on the two of them.

Spot Conlon. The only out boy in the school. Coincidentally Guard's neighbor who hasn't spoken to her in ten years when her dad started touring. He wasn't flamboyant, and those who transferred didn't know that he was gay until someone told them, and he still had a ton of girls who hit on him. Determined to change him.

His sea blue eyes gazed at the two of them and didn't pay attention to the rest of the class, instead watching Skittery's hand gently resting on her shoulder, slipping down the her arm.

When the two had started going out it was a shock to everyone. Guard could hardly stand to have people touch her, let alone fuck her. And Skittery was a wuss. He didn't have a tough boy attitude or a strong guy aura. But he won Guard over. And now she was devoted to him.

Spot pouted slightly. Not because Guard was with Skittery and he harbored a secret love for the gangly boy. No he just was jealous of the two. They were happy. Least as happy as they could be with their conflicting problems. They could kiss during class, they had someone to kiss. Which was way more then him.

As the bell rang he stood up and followed them, unknowingly. Not really expecting to go anywhere. Least of all to Geometry. He'd already taken the class just trying to pass it this year. As they walked to the lockers Spot tapped Guard on the shoulder. Only to be rewarded with a punch to the stomach.

"Fuck Guard that hurt, I didn't see you as a gay basher."

"I'm not" She said glaring as Skittery gently held her back whispering in her ear. Spot saw her relax and was again jealous "I hit everyone" She said calmly, Skittery petting her hair lightly.

"I see that" Spot said looking up at them. "So hows it been going?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You win that championship? Your dad told my aunt about it."

"Yeah" Guard said looking skeptically at the boy in front of her, her boyfriend wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Thanks"

"Seeya" He smiled walking away.

Author's notes: Woot! New Story! No plot, only a string of unconnected events in a modern high school. Het and Slash.

Disclaimer: I own what I own, others own what they own.


	2. Trees

Blink closed his solitary eye as he heard his name called over the loudspeakers "Forrest Tree, please come to the office."

He smacked his head against the locker, "Why" He muttered as a mantra. One of the passing cheerleaders looked at him, cocking her blonde head.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked, snapping her bright green gum.

"Yes" he mumbled.

"Um aren't you Forrest Tree?" She asked.

"yes." He smashed his head harder.

"Um they like called you to the office."

"Thank you. I though it was some other Forrest Tree"

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one in this school"

Blink smashed his head before heading to the office. Hoping for a concussion, he really hated his name. That was why he had accepted the name "Kid Blink" A cruel name given to a short kid who couldn't blink when he was in kindergarten. He loved it.

Blink walked to the office sighing as he pushed the door in, nearly missing one of the receptionists as she exited.

"I'm Forrest Tree" He said grumbling.

"You're father dropped this off for you to deliver to the girl scout troop planting it later on behalf of the store" She pointed to a tree sitting in the office.

"I fucking hate my life" he mumbled picking up the tree and just waiting for the jokes.


End file.
